Power Rangers Turbo: The Next Generation
by cmfan321
Summary: A new generation of heroes will emerge and protect the world from Paradox and her evil minions. You'll soon come across with old rangers TK,JK,AOC,ZA,BOC and much more parrings.
1. Chapter 1

On a very sunny morning in Rocketeer High School Steve Taylor was running late to class when he accidentally bumped into the school janitor and hit his head on the trashcan. The janitor gave him an ugly look and said "Hey kid stop running or ill tell the principal you were skipping class!"

"s-s-s-sorry sir" stuttered Steve

And he ran to Mrs. Larson's class. As he was about to enter he heard a little sound and looked back but no one was there. As he entered her class he sat down next to his two best friends Sam Carter a girl with curly brown hair and light brown eyes wearing khaki pants with a red shirt and the schools logo .And Russell Scott. A tall muscular blonde with spiky haired boy with blue eyes. Wearing blue pants with a school's baseball teams shirt.

"Hey dude why are you so late?" asked Russell

Sam asked "Did you accidently go into the girls bathroom again?"

"It was just one time and I forgot my contacts! And I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!" exclaimed Steve

"Alright! Alright! I'll be quiet!" said Sam

When he finished telling the story that happened that morning Mrs. Larson handed out fieldtrip forms to the wax museum in California.  
"While we are their. Are we going to see Kim Karsashian!" yelled out Carlos a boy from Boston with curly brown hair.  
While everybody tried to hold their laughter Mrs. Larson told him "first day back from spring break and your already making ridiculous comments Mr. Sanders." while raising her eyebrow.  
And everyone went silent.

"Now class, return those forms by Friday with the fee of $40".

When the bell rang Stevens and his friends went to lunch. Right when they entered the cafeteria they saw that two of their other friends Amber Turner, a dark haired brunette with red highlights but they call her AJ. And Rhett a tall brunette were saving them a spot on one of the benches outside. They grabbed their lunches and sat down and Russell told them he came late again.

AJ said "Did he enter the girl's bathroom again?"

Steve got angry and said "Is nothing sacred?"

"Sorry Steve" apologized AJ.

Sam saw that Rhett had a worried face and she asked "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What, oh it's noting"

"Come on tell us what's wrong you can tell us anything" said AJ

"Well I feel like someone is watching me. Like this morning I was about to get into my car and saw something moving in the bushes." explained Rhett

"Well Rhett there is this thing that makes bushes move, it's called wind!" said Steve.  
AJ smacked him in the arm "Shut up! Continue."

"Well you're not the only that feels like someone is watching you" interrupted Russell with a concerned look on his face. "Today when I was on my way to the school bus stop I felt like someone was following me."

Right as Steve was about to say something while holding a plastic fork AJ told him "If you say one more word I will shove this up your nose!"

"I was just going to say that it happen to me to when I was going to Mrs. Larson's class and I heard a noise behind me but no one was their!"

"Oh well in that case never mind" dropping her fork on her plate.

"Maybe we're all just being a little paranoid. It's probably nothing" said Sam while eating her Hamburger.

"But what if it is" said Steve

"But what if is it isn't" explained AJ

"But what if it is!"

"You know what why don't you go to-"

"HEY!" Exclaimed Russell

."Can you guys stop. You're acting like five year olds!"

They both stopped arguing and apologized .  
When it was time to go to their next class they all split up. Rhett went with Steve and Russell to 's Spanish class. While Sam and AJ went to Mr. Sanchez's science class. When the girls entered the class AJ noticed that the teacher wasn't there.

"Hey where's the teacher" she asked Carmon Rodriguez. A red haired girl from Cuba

"Ahi mija! You guys didn't hear, the teacher went to Europe and was afford a job as a tour guide in a museum" she said

"Well that's nice" said Sam sarcastically

"But I heard that the new teacher is a like 40 but has a nice body chicas. Beth has him last class and told me that all the girls couldn't keep their eyes off his muscles" she explained.

"Okay, well where he, class is is almost starting" said AJ

"I think he went to the bathroom. Oh look their he is" she pointed out as he was coming into the class. Both AJ and Sam turned around and their jaws dropped. The man had spiky dark hair and wore a black dress pants and a white long sleeve shirt with shiny black dress shoes.

"Okay class settle down and get in your seats" said the man. As he was writing his name on the bored he said "Some of you may have heard that your teacher has left the school. But as of today I will be your new teacher."

"I am Mr. T. Oliver


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry for my lack of updates. But I promise that tomorrow I will update. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"You guys can just call me Mr. Oliver or Dr.O"

"Now, while I do the attendance you guys can turn to chapter sixteen section one and start reading .And when I'm done we can get started on the lesson" he said

As Mr. Oliver was doing the attendance AJ and Sam started to talk "Well this is going to be interesting." said AJ "What was he a wrestler or something? He is really buff"

Just as AJ was about to reply she was interrupted by her name being called.

"Amber Turner" the teacher said while looking at the attendance in the computer. "Here" she replied

When he finished the attendance he walked up to the middle of the class and started explaining the lesson.

"Okay, so for these next few days we will be learning about DNA. So, let's get started…

/

**1 Hour and 30 min later**

"Brriinngg" as the bell rang everyone in the class left to go home. AJ and Sam were the first to leave. When they got to their usual spot outside the parking lot to wait for the guys Sam look up at AJ and said "So, what do you think of Mr. Oliver?"

"That man is amazing. Today was the first time I actually learned something!" she replied with a big smile on her face

"Well that still isn't going to stop your mom from having that teacher conference today."

"You had to be a party pooper didn't you?"

"Hey, I'm just telling truth. Aren't you suppose to be there too?"

"Yeah, but my mom hasn't gotten hear ye…wait" she picks up her phone from her pocket and saw her text

"_I'm two minutes away. Wait for me inside."_

_-MOM _

"Speaking of the devil. I have to go. Can you tell the others that I'm sorry I won't be able to go to Steve's house with guys?" she asked Sam while putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Yeah, I'll tell them. Now go, you don't want to be late and text me when you get out okay."

"Okay, bye" said AJ while giving Sam a goodbye hug. Then she ran off to go to her conference. A couple of minutes later after AJ left the guys came and greeted Sam with a "Hi" and she replied back with a "Hey boys"

"Where's AJ?" asked Rhett with a questioned look on his face.

"She had to go to a teacher conference with her mom today. So she won't be able to go to Steve's house."

"Dam, and I thought that today will be the day that I'd bet her in Gears" said Steve with a disappointed look on his face

"Aren't you a little old to be playing Xbox?" asked Sam

"You are never too old to play Xbox" said Steve

"Well let's get to your house. The quicker we leave, the quicker we get to finish up our homework and hang out." Said Rhett

"We can take my car. It's just around the corner." Said Russell

"Okay then, let's go" said Steve

When they got into Russell's red Camaro ; Russell got in the driver's seat, Sam and Rhett sat on the back and Steve as usual sat on the passenger's seat.

"God I never get tired of this car." Said Steve while look at the inside of the car.

"Please don't start again with your stupid comments on how amazing this car is." Said Sam

"Fine, I'm getting tired of fighting with you every time were in this beautiful amazing car with…"

"Steve!"

"This is gonna be a long drive" said Russell

/

AJ was sitting down in the main office waiting for her mother. She picked up her phone and dialed her mom. Right when she was about to press the call button noticed a brunette with a pink blouse and blue jeans walk in. She hung up the phone and walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug and said "Hi mom"

"Hey sweetie" replied her mom and hugged her back. "Have they called us up yet?"

"No, they said that they were calling up the teachers and they had to inform my new teacher"

"New teacher?" she asked

"Um, yeah. My science teacher left the school, long story. So they found a replacement which will be our permanent teacher for the rest of the year." Explained AJ while looking at the clock.

"Ahh, what's the teacher's name?"

"Mr.T. Oliver" when she looked cack to face her mom she noticed she was looking out the window and AJ asked "Mom, you okay?" Her mom faced AJ and answered "Yeah, just remembering something that's all." she said AJ looked at her with curiosity and asked "What were where you remembering" Her mom didn't answer and asked "How does he look like?" "Tall, Dark spiky hair, really muscular, and he is kind of in his mid Forty's. Why?"

"Nothing just curious" replied her mother while looking down at her hands. AJ noticed that a look in her mother's eyes that she hasn't seen since her father's death. But AJ decided to leave it alone. Then the secretary came in and said "You can come in now. You turn left and the conference room will be the second door on the right."

AJ had to go to the bathroom so she told her mom to go ahead, that she will catch up. When she got back she noticed that her mom was standing still in the middle of the hall looking at the two men talking and noticed that Mr. Oliver was talking to a man she never seen before. When they both finished their conversation the man talking to Mr. Oliver left through the right side of the hall. Mr. Oliver didn't notice that AJ and her mom were staring at him, when he was about to turn his back to them and leave AJ's mother shouted

"You finally cut off that long hair of yours huh?" with a big smile on her face


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated but trust me this story will get really good soon. And I have a boat load of surprises for you guys so keep reading and reviewing **

As Tommy was about to return to his classroom someone called out to him and he froze. He'd never thought he would hear that voice again. His heart accelerated ad he turned around and saw her, smiling at him.

It was Kimberly Heart.

He walked up to her and gave her the biggest hug he's ever given a person. "It's been a long time" he told her

"It has" she replied with a big smile on her face.

AJ was still hiding and listening to their conversation she thought to herself _"How the hell do they know each other?" _she came back to reality when she heard them laughing.

"So how's it been?" she asked while smiling at him.

"Good, so do you work here too?" he asked

"Oh, no I'm here for a teacher conference with my daughter" while pointing at the door next to them.

"Your daughter goes here?" he asked "What's her name?"

Before she could answer AJ…..deciding that that was her Q to go…. walked in and said to her mom "Okay I'm ready to go." And then look at Tommy and said "Oh, Hi Mr. Oliver."

"Wait a sec, Amber's your daughter? He asked Kimberly nodded "No wonder, she looks a lot similar to you" he told her. "Yeah everyone tells us that" said AJ smiling. When Tommy saw the other teachers around the corner he opened the conference door and he let them go inside.

1 Hour Later…

After the conference ended all of the teachers except for Tommy left. When AJ walked out she noticed her mom wasn't with her, she was still inside the room talking with Mr. Oliver. _"Hmm, I wonder what their talking about" _she thought to herself "_Eves dropping isn't gonna hurt" _So she put her ear on the door and started listening " I was wondering if you would wanna go to dinner with me?" said Tommy "You know, to catch up" he said trying to make it less awkward then it already was.

After a minute of silence "Okay, I'll go to dinner with you but, answer me one question" "Yeah anything" responded Tommy

"Who was that man you were talking with down the hall?" even though she might already know the answer she needed to know for sure. "Is he a…"

"Yes" he said in a whisper

So many questions where running through AJ's head _"What? What does he mean by Yes, what is he?" _

Tommy looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting late so he told Kimberly "Listen we can talk about this and all you other questions at dinner. It's getting late and Amber is probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah, Okay" she replied as she grabbed her purse from the chair and both adults walked to the door. They both stopped when they heard a thump outside and the door and someone saying "Shit"

When Tommy opened the door he saw AJ standing there panting and trying to catch her breath. Trying to take away the awkwardness and pretending that she wasn't listening in on their conversation she faced her mom and said "Mom! I've been looking everywhere for "

Kim said "We were just talking about something and lost track of time"

"Oh Okay" said her daughter

Kim looked at her watch and saw that it was already 4:15 and looked up at Tommy and said "We have to get going, I have to get back to work. But tomorrow night I'm free. So we can go to dinner.

"Tomorrow's good. I'll pick you up at eight" he said Kimberly could hear the excitement in his voice which made her smile. "It's a date"

Kimberly's Car

When they left the school Kimberly decided to leave AJ at home and then head back to work. So AJ decided that know that they were alone she could talk to her mom about what happened in the school.

"Soooo, mom. How do you know Mr. Oliver?" she asked

"Well, we know each other from High School. We were really good friends" explained Kimberly

"Really good friends as in High School Sweet Hearts?" Said in a high pitch voice "Or just really good friends?"

She said "No, we were just really good friends" _"Even if I did want to be more than friends_" she thought to herself.

"So that means he knows my friends parents too?"

Smiling Kimberly replied "Yeah, we all were best friends when we were in High School. I mean we still are best friends you know Billy, Jason, Zack, Aisha and I. But back then in High School, it was like one the best times of our lives. And know that Tommy is here it's like a puzzle that got back together." She smiled as memories started to play in her head "Like I remember the time when there was this food fight in our cafeteria, oh and Bulk Skull. God those two were something alright."

"How's Bulk and Skull?" asked AJ with a bright smile on her face thinking that her mom must have been really happy in High School"

She looked at AJ and then straight ahead and said "They were these two bozos that thought they could do anything. They always hitid on me and when we did something they thought they could to it better. Like this one time Jason he was demonstrating to his class how to do a karate trick and Bulk tried to do it and he ended up on the floor" by the end of her story she started to laugh and she said "I wonder what they're right about now"

Kimberly kept telling AJ stories about her and her friends till she slipped out and said "Oh and I remember all the fights we had with Rita and her monst-"she stopped before she said anything else.

AJ wanted to know who was this Rita person was and what she was gonna finish say but, from AJ's view her mom looked like she didn't want to didn't want to get into that subject just yet . So she decided not to pry. From right there the drive home was all silence, only the sound of the radio playing "Secrets" by One Republic.

**A/N Well that took some time to right but I'm sure this was worth the wait. I added a little mystery with that Mystery man that was talking to Tommy, it will be clear soon. I promise. Also decided to put the song "Secrets" on there to make a little interesting cuz Kim is keeping a secret and a BIG one. I'm pretty sure you guys already know what that is. But if you don't, don't worry it'll be clear in the next chapter. And don't worry the next chapter will be updated soon AND YES THE WHOLE GANG IS IN HERE JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW. Next chapter will have Sam, Rhett and all the other characters. **

**Hint: If you guys really wanna know who the mystery man is. Review and ill send you the little hint. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am thinking of making a Crossover between Power Rangers and Criminal minds. I have the summary all set up and it's really good. So hit me up and Review and if you guys really wanna see the summary then I will publish it. **


	6. Chapter 6

"So what you mean to say is that Mr. Oliver was best friends with all of our parents?" said Sam to AJ as she continued to paint her portrait of fruits in art class. "Not best friends more like BFFLS. They all most did everything together."

"Wow" said Sam astonished to what AJ had just said. She looked at AJ and noticed her painting and asked "What in the world are you painting." "This my friend is a hippo in a Leotard" said AJ "Well if your drawing that. Can you at least make the hippo look like an actual hippo?" "Fine" replied AJ while taking her paint brush and making a bigger circle on her paper. "Oh and I haven't gotten to the good part yet. He asked my mom out" Sam was so surprised to what she had just hear that she dropped her brush. She got down and picked it up quickly and said "NO,waay?'

"Yes way, they're going out to dinner tonight at eight."

Sam's mouth was open from what AJ had just said and then she closed it and said "Oh my gosh…wow… I mean, like it's about time…you know, it's been three years since, you know what happened .She needs to move on. You know what I mean?" AJ smiled at her and said "Yeah, I know what you mean. It already been three years since my dad died and I think that dating could help her move on and be happy again. I mean I'm sure that that's what my dad would want, for her to be happy. And I think Tommy is capable of doing that."

"So his, name is Tommy?" said Sam with a grin on her face while she painted the banana.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look of my mom's face when she was talking about him in the car.""I could imagine it" said Sam

"Yeah, and then she started telling me stories about them and how much funny they used to have." AJ paused for a second and said "But, then she said something about how much fun it was when they fought with this Rita person and something else but she stopped talking before she could finish it."

"Wait, did you say Rita?" asked Sam in an intrigued voice

"Yeah, why you know her?"

"Uhh, No. But I think my mom does." She said in a whisper. AJ stopped doing her painting looked at Sam with a curios look on her face and said "What do you mean you think that your mom knows?" Sam looked around the class room to see if anyone was listening and leaned in a little closer to AJ and "Remember yesterday when I had to help Steve and the guys with their project" AJ nodded "Well when my mom picked me up I was on my way down stairs to leave when I heard them talking about something about back in High School and then the name Rita and Lord Zedd came up into the conversation. But when I tried to hear more Steve came up behind me and made me scream and they stopped talking after that."

"That's kind of creepy." Said AJ

"Maybe they went to the same school that our parents went to." Suggested Sam "But who in the world would be named like that." Said AJ

"Yeah your right" getting shivers on her back AJ decided to change the conversation. "So how was your day yesterday at Steve's house?" "It was interesting; Steve and I kept fighting over what radio station to choose. Then when we got to his house we started doing the work. About two hours later we stopped and decided that that was enough for one day. SO Rhett left with Russell and I had to stay there till about eight cuz my mom was still working."

"And what did you do during that time that you were waiting for your mom?" asked AJ

"Steve and I just talked, watched TV and then I ate dinner with him and his parents." In Sam's mind it sounded like her and Steve were dating and yesterday was "Meet the parents day" she shrugged that image out of her head and said "_Stop thinking like that. YOU DO NOT LIKE STEVE. He is your friend."_

Then AJ interrupted her train of thought and said "Cool. And theres also something else I heard when I was eves dropping on them but I wanna tell It to you and the others as a group to see what we all think of it." Sam nodded "Yeah, Okay." And both girls continued to finish there paintings.

Cafeteria

When it was time for lunch they all met up in their usual spots. AJ sat next to Rhett and in front of them was Russell, Steve, and Sam. It took AJ about Five minutes to get the guys up to speed with what she and Sam talked about today in the morning. Then Steve said "So let me get this straight. Tommy aka MR. Oliver was best friends with all of our parents." Both girls nodded "And he asked AJ's mom on a date" AJ nodded "And finally we've all heard our parents saying the names Rita, and Lord Zedd." Everyone in the group nodded. "Well this sound like too many coincidences to me." Stated Steve "I mean how can it be that all of our parents including Doc.O went to the same school and that we've all hear those names before. There's something we don't know and I'm getting to the bottom of it." Said Steve and slamming his hand onto the table.

While eating his pudding cup Rhett said "We all wanna find out what they are hiding Steve." AJ ate a slice of her pizza and said "We haven't even gotten to the mysteries part yet." "When I was listening to them talk my mom said something about who was the guy that was talking to him down the hall. All she said was that is he was a… and all Mr.O said was yes." "I wanna know who this he guy is and what is he?" stated AJ

" Maybe they all work for like the government or something." Said Rhett everyone on the table looked at them and AJ said "Really, the government? For god's sake my mom works as a gymnastics teacher!"

"That's what the government does. They pretend to do another job and hide their real identity. That's what the CIA agent do." Said Steve "Steve you really gotta stop watching those crime shows" stated Sam. "They don't have to be from the government. I don't know. They can be super heroes or something. For all we know Mr. Oliver CAN BE BATMAN!" yelled out Steve and everyone outside started staring at them.

"KEEP your voice down" said Sam.

"Steve's right." Said Russell everyone looked at him like if he was crazy. "Not about the bat man our parents are hiding something. And it's up to us to figure out what it is…

8:00 pm Turner(Heart) Household

It was eight o' clock and AJ was in her room looking up on her laptop up the link for Angel Grove High School. She was about to click on the link when she heard the door bell ring. She turned off her computer and yelled out "I'll get it!" and ran down stairs. She opened the door and saw a casual looking Tommy Oliver; wearing some blue jeans and black vans with a Red shirt. This afternoon he called to tell her mom to dress casually that they weren't going to some place fancy. That calmed Kimberly's nerves a little. She didn't have to take hours finding a good dress to wear. AJ smiled at Tommy and said "Hi Mr. Oliver"

"Hello Amber. And we're not in class right now, so please call me Tommy."

"Okay, Tommy." She said happily "But you call me AJ, Deal?"

"Deal"

"Is your mom ready?"

"Um, yeah she's almost. But come in." she said opening the door wider. She guided him to the living room and he sat on the beige couch. "I'll go see what's taking so long" said AJ he nodded and she ran upstairs. She got to her moms room and saw what she was wearing and she said "Nooooo. You are not wherein that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she was wearing some black converse and black jeans with a pink blouse. AJ walked into the closet to go get something "Your dressed good. It's just that Pink shirt."

"What's wrong with the pink shirt?" AJ was still looking for a good blouse to match with the pants "Mom, you always wear something that involves pink. If it isn't a pink shirt it's pink pants. If it isn't pink pants it's a pink bra. What's the deal with you and pink so much?" Said AJ "That's a long story" said Kimberly. While coming out of the closet caring a baby blue blouse and handed it to her. "Here wear this." She garbed the shirt and put it on.

"There happy?" she said.

"Yes. Now go, you don't want him to wait all night" said AJ pushing her to go. When they got downstairs Tommy greeted her with a "Hi" and a kiss on the cheek. Kimberly blushed and put a stand of hair in the back her and said "Hi"

"Are you ready to go?"She nodded "Yeah, let's go" she grabbed her purse and they both walked to the door. AJ followed them and said "Okay, you two have fun now." And she closed and locked the door…


	7. Chapter 7: Date Night

As they walked out of Kim's house and to Tommy's corvette Kim couldn't help but smile when she saw the image of a white falcon and a pink crane entwined together on the side of his car. Tommy opened the door for her and thanked him. After 18-20 years he was still a gentelman. Tommy got into the car and drove to their destination.

**LEO'S PIZZA 8:30**

When they entered into the restaurant they sat on their table they were greeted by their waitress.

"Good evening what you guys would like?" she said while looking the whole time at Tommy. Kim couldn't help but feel a little jealous but she felt relieved because he wasn't paying attention to the waitress because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Then Tommy said "We'll have a pepperoni pizza please" he knew how much Kim loved pepperoni pizza. The waitress wrote down there order"And to drink?"  
"I'll have a coke" he said and then looked at Kim "I'll have what he's having "she said smiling.

"Okay I'll be right back with you order" satiated the blond lady. Tommy was the first to speak after the waitress left.

"So, how's it going? What have you been doing these days? Last time I heard from you was that you were running your own gymnastics class." he said while leaning into the table.

"I'm actually still doing that. It's a lot of fun. I like to coach them for whenever they wanna persu that career and go to the Olympics." She continued "I was a little surprised when AJ told me she wanted to do gymnastics. But I think it was because she felt bad about me being sad about Austin's death and she thought that if she joined that I'd feel better. She's actually really good at it." she said proudly

"Well she is your daughter. Gymnastics is in her blood" he said smiling.

When the food and drinks finally came they started eating. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence Kim decided it was her turn to talk "So enough about me. I've waited long enough, now tell me why did that ranger come to talk to you?" she said with a serious look on her face.

Tommy took a sip of his drink and finally talked "He's an astro ranger" Kim Gave him a confused look "A what?"

"A space ranger" he satiated

"ohh" she said now understanding what he was saying.

"Yeah, his names Andros. He's the red Astro ranger." said Tommy while chewing on a piece of his pizza.

She nodded and he took that as for him to comtinue.

"We met during a mission on the moon."

"The moon?"

"Yep"

"Wow" said Kim, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, so ever since then we've kept in touch."

"So why did he come to talk to you yesterday."

"He came to tell me that there has been some security breechings in a prison for monsters in Terra Venture up in space. They think someone is planning in breaking in and have one of the monsters escape. "

" oh, but what does that have to do with you.?"

"Andros wants me to train new rangers when they have bin chosen." she nodded she was a little worried to know that there might be a new threat out there and that Tommy was gonna be right in the middle of all of it. "Do they have any leads in who the intruder was" while drinking her coke.

"Actually they already know who it is. It's just that they can't find her. She's of the radar." Kim gave him a confused look, but told him to continue. "Do you remember Divatox?" she nodded. How couldn't she, that bitch threw her and Jason into lava and turn them evil and they almost ended up killing their friends because of it. She felt her stomach turn as she remembered the look of Tommy's face when he tried to break the spell. She was brought back to reality when Tommy spoke again. "Well she has a sister, Paradox. She escaped from a special prison that keep all the really dangerous criminals away when she found out that her sister had been turned good and now she wants to take her place and try to rule the world again."

"Wow. And I thought Divatox had issues. With her stupid alligator thing. That thing was so ugly. And who in their right mind would want to marry an ugly lava monster." Tommy chuckled from the way her attitude was to the whole Divatox conversation. "Do you know who the rangers might be?" he shook his head while taking a sip from his soda "Nope, that's the thing you never know who will be the new rangers. But Andros does, he just doesn't want to tell me yet" Kim nodded as she ate another piece of her pizza "Says the black Dino ranger" she said smiling. He look at her "Who told you about that?" he asked surprised to the news he only told Zack, Adam, and Jason about him being a ranger again.

"Kat told me," she saw the surprise look on his face when she mention his ex girlfriends name. "Jason told Kat and Kat told me" he still looked confused to why Jason told Kat. That last time he talked to the former red ranger was when he was working in Reefside. Kim giggled when she saw the confused look on his face. "You don't know do you?" now he was confused as ever. She shook her head and took in another piece of her pizza before continuing. "Jason and Kat are married. He told her because she wanted to know what you were up to."

"ohhhh, how did they end up together and why wasn't I invited to the wedding"

"About a couple of months after you guy last talk to each other. Jason was in England and he bumped into her and they just started hanging out. And they didn't invite anyone actually only their parents, they had a shot gun wedding." She replied smiling "They have a son too, Russell, I think you have him for one of your classes.  
"Russell is there son? Wow' where have. Bin these last couple of years." he said while leaning back on to the chair thinking how long it's been since he'd seen any of the others. The last time they all talk was at Trini's funeral. Where he found out that Aisha married a lawyer, Nathan Carter, with her daughter Samantha, Zack and Angela were also married and had a son named Steve, and Billy, who married his best friend from collage, Rebecca Reid, with their son Rhett. Finally Kim but he only saw her with her husband Austin Turner. She had told him about her daughter and why she couldn't come to the funeral and also to apologize about the letter and how she didn't mean to hurt him. But he just told her that he forgave her a long time ago. He lost his train of thought when Kim spoke up again.

"Yeah. But, back to what we were talking about. First green, white, and then red and now black. I've got to say to Tommy. Your probably the only ranger that has been through so many colored spandex." she said, smiling. "You can take the suit out of the ranger. But you can't take the ranger out of the suit.

"Well Kim there's an old saying Kim" he said while holding up his glass "Once a ranger, always a ranger" she smiled "you can say that again" while holding up her glass "cheers" they both said hit their glasses together and then drank. After they finished eating Tommy paid the bill and they left. Tommy grasped Kim's hand as the walk out the door.

"Do you want to take a walk? There's a Cold Stone down the block if you want some" He said hesitantly  
He didn't want this perfect night with the most beautiful woman to end. _'please say yes, please say yes'_he thought to himself She bit her bottom lip smiling "sure" he tried to keep his big smile but he failed which made Kim giggle. They walked to the ice cream store hand in hand. Tommy got chocolate ice cream with white chocolate chips, Kim got vanilla with sprinkles.

"How did end up being a since teacher? I never saw you as that type of person. I thought you were gonna run a dojo and teach martial arts." said Kim as they walked out of the ice cream store.  
"I just felt like I wanted to try something different so I studied to be a Paleontologist when I was in college And after the whole explosion in the island I decided to teach it in high schools.

"ohh, and where the whole hair thing comes in." she says while scrubbing his short locks.

"Yeah, the whole PhD and teacher thing did go with the hair." smiled while biting on his cone. They continued to walk until they stopped into a familiar place. Their spot in Angel Grove Park; the spot where they had shared their first kiss, and where Tommy had asked Kim to be his date to the dance. They sat there till they finished their ice cream. Kim looked at the lake and memories that she had in this exact spot. Those memories made her feel stupid for ever writing that letter. Even though Tommy forgave her for doing it. She still felt that she had betrayed for lying to him about meeting someone else. Even though she met Austin eight months later. She still remember that she cried herself to sleep at night. Remember when her and Jason were saved by Tommy and the others. She felt happy but hurt at the same time when she saw him and Kat together. She felt that a piece of her that die that day.

Even after all of that she still loved Tommy with all her heart and she still does now. She just didn't remember until she saw him in that hallway and felt something inside of her that she hadn't felt in years.

Her animal spirit waking up from its endless sleep.

She was brought back to reality when Tommy spoke up "Are you ready to go?" he asked while wiping his hand with the napkin. She look at him and nodded "But wait you've got a lil something right there" she said while licking her thumb and guided it to his left cheek. "Thanks" he blushed from the gesture. "No problem." For a moment they just stared at each other, smiling. Neither of them new who made the first move, but both ended up kissing each other, passionately. Tommy was holding her by her waist, as Kim was pulling him closer with his shirt.

When they pulled away panting because of the lack of oxygen. When they finally got their breaths under control the both stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came..." he was interrupted when Kim blurted out. "I love you" she felt her heart drop when she saw the shocked look on his face. But then he smiled at her "say it again" he said cheerfully

"I love you, Tommy" she said innocently. She gasped when he kissed her but with more passion then the last one. It took her a moment to take in what was happening and then she kissed him back. What felt like hours the finally pulled away Kim pulled Tommy into a big hug he hugged her back while putting his arms around her and put his chin under her head.

Kim felt her heart leap when she heard him say "I love you Beautiful" tears were filling in her eyes when she heard her old nickname.

"I love you too Handsome"

After some minutes they finally left the park and left to Tommy's car. When they finally got to Kim's home he got out of the car and opened the door for her. She got out of the car and thanked him, then she walked to the side of the car were the image of the both animals where located. She traced the picture with her fingers while smiling "It's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you are" he said

Kim chuckled "That's so cheesy"

"But I still mean it"

"I know" Kim said as the both walked to the door. Kim unlocked the door and then looked at the handsome man behind her "I would ask you to come inside but it's getting late and you and I have to go to work tomorrow." He nodded in agreement "How about we go out this weekend?"

"That would be great" replied Tommy while smiling

"Okay, give me you number and we'll talk." They both gave each other there numbers and agreed to see each other this weekend. Before tommy left he gave her one last sweet kiss on her lips. He smiled when he pulled away and saw Kim bitting her lip and blushing.

"Night, Beautiful" he said while walking back to the car but never leaving his eyes off of her.

"Night Tiger" she said while blowing a kiss to him as he got in the car and then drove off. She opened the door and go inside she didn't notice her daughter sitting by the stairs smiling at her. "Awww, that's so cute. You guys already have cute nick names." She teased as she got up and walked to the couch next to her mom. "Sooo, how'd it go?" She said, smiling

"AJ go to bed" Kim said while point to the stairs. "Now" she said before AJ could protest. AJ got up "Fine, but tomorrow your telling me all the detail and by all I mean all" said her daughter while walking up the stairs. Kim chuckled and lay down on the couch, smiling.

Tommy and her were finally together again. She thought to herself _" And this time I'm not letting him go."_

Tbc…

**A/N Yaay their together again. I did my best into getting them together so I would love if you guys would review please. And the next chapter is already finished, but I won't update it yet. At least until I got more than three reviews. The next Chapter will show more action and fighting R/R :) **

_Chapter 8: GO GALACTIC! LET'S ROCK IT!_


	8. Chapter 8: Go Galactic!, LETS ROCK IT!

STOP" yelled the security guard as he ran to stop the intruders before he can blast them one of the intruders ,a woman, blasted him with her blaster and he was thrown back from the impact. Thankfully before he landed on the ground a man saved him from the fall. He had black spiky hair and wore a blue uniform. He helped him up to his feet. He looked at the security guard and asked "What happened?"  
"One of the monsters escaped and left with its accomplices" said the man rapidly

"Which way did they go?" the security guard pointed to the direction he last saw them leave.  
The other man nodded and said "Go get help" said the man in a blue uniform. The security guard just stud there "GO" yelled the man. After the security guard left the man in blue ran to were the security guard told him, though he took another route to catch them through another side.

Paradox was laughing as they walked through the forest with her minions and the monster "Stopped human. Who does he think he is to order us to stop."

"Yo toots. Why'd you help me escape?" asked the monster as he still had cuffs on. Paradox looked back at him and said "Don't call me toots. I hear that you can bring back the dead and return them into their original form." he nodded in agreement" I have. Little job for you, i want you to get the vicious most strongest monsters and villains you can bring back." the monster walked up to her and asked "What's in it for me?"

"You're gonna help me rule the world of course" she said seriously with a grin in her face. After a moment alas the monster agreed "Alright I'll get you what you want. But just so you know. If you double cross me. I. Will. Destroy. You." Satiated the monster. "Yeah, yeah,yeah. I've heard that whole vaporize and destroy story a bunch of times. Dint worry I stick with my promises. Now go and get me what I want" before the monster can reply the man in the blue interrupted them.

"Not on my watch." they both looked at him " ah, another one of you pesquiy humans are gonna stop us." said paradox laughing.

"If you're gonna go and cause destruction your gonna have to go through me."

"Alright, if wanna dance, let's dance." she pointed at him and yelled " LAVATRONS, ATTAK" all her minions ran turoreds the man and they all started fighting. He flipped over one and kicks it from behind. One grabbed him from the shoulder and he grabbed it and flipped it over him. There were to many for him to fight when he was punch in the stomach and in the face he fell to the ground and then kicked into a tree. "All right, no more mister nice guy" he said as he got back up and yelled out "GO GALACTIC!" and shifted into the blue galaxy ranger. And fought the monsters with Quasar Saber.,He made a back flip and blasted all of them with his blaster. But there were still too many. He was surrounded by them. "Give up yet ranger" said paradox. Before he could reply all of her minions were blasted from 4 different angles. Were the red, yellow, pink, and green ranger appeared. The all ran to their blue friend. "You Aright" asked the green ranger. The blue ranger nodded " Now that oh guys are here" he said cheerfully. Then the red ranger looked at paradox " Let's finish this " then more LAVATRONS appeared. All the rangers were to buzzy fighting them that they didn't notice that paradox and the monster had left until they finished fighting. "Oh no "said Maya the yellow ranger through her helmet "there gown" said Kendrex the pink ranger, as she looked around the forest. "This isn't good" satiated the red ranger." "Ya think" said Damon, the green ranger.

"We have to contact Andros" said the blue ranger as the all them powered down into their normal cloths. Leo nodded and talk Into his communicator

"Andros..can you read me..."

* * *

"Andros, we've got a problem" said his wife Ashley Hammond as she walked into the megaship's main control room while wearing her space uniform and yellow shirt. He stopped what he was doing and stood up from his chair and looked at her "What's wrong?"

"We just got a message from the galaxy rangers, the monster has escaped and paradox is heading to earth right as we speak. They tried to stop her but they couldn't." said as TJ the blue ranger as he walked into the room with Cassie the pink ranger and Carlos the black ranger were right behind him.

Andros just stared at them. He knew that it was going to happen sooner or later but not this quick. "Okay, Cassie and TJ you guys stay here and keep an eye if anything strange shows up while I go tell Tommy what's happening." then he looked at the other two. "Ashley, Carlos you take Zane with you guys and go to earth and keep an eye on them. Until paradox does anything you'll just stay undercover until it's time, okay" he said while using his leader voice. The all nodded.

As the four ranger walked up to their gliders they looked at the two rangers standing in front of them and nodded then the three rangers said at the same time

"Ready, LET'S ROCK IT!"

**A/N Sorry i couldnt update earlyer. I moved so I didn't have internet for a while. I have a couple of ideas on which villains and monsters I wanna bring back. But I'm up for request on which ever you want to me to bring in this story. It can be from any of the series from MMPR-Samurai. So please comment. **

**I haven't written the next chapter but the title is gonna be called**

_A day at the museum, Shopping and HOLLY SHIT, GOLDAN MONKEY!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I have decided to split this chapter into two parts :) Next chapter will be very interesting. A LOT OF FIGHTING SCENES :) And Rangers will be in them :) So please review i don't care if its in another language just review. They motivate me to continue this story :) Now on with the story . **

**PARADOX'S SPACE SHIP**

Three weeks passed since Dimitri has left to find or in this case bring back to life or how they were before and recruit them. And Paradox was getting impatient.

"Where is HE? He's been gone for three weeks already." She yelled while talking to one of the lavatrons. He just shrugged. Just as she was going to say something else Dimitri walked in and said "Honey I'm home!" Paradox just rolled her eyes and faced him. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

"Hold it sweet cheeks" he said defensively "It took me some time to find you the right people you need for this operation. Some of them were either relocated or in another plant far from here turned into dust." "It takes time for me to bring them back and lots of energy" he said. Paradox just stared at him for a minute and then said "Fine, so where they are?" He nodded "Right this way. My darling" he said, guiding her into the other room of the ship. When they entered the room, Paradox's eyes lit up and then grinned_. "This is what is just what I need" _she thought to herself.

"Welcome" she says, smiling evilly

* * *

**Angel Grove Mall (Kim and Aisha) **

Three weeks since Tommy and Kim's date. Both agreed to take things slow, since neither wanted this relationship to end when they went on their second date that same week on Saturday. That exact day Kim told AJ that she and Tommy where dating, surprised that her daughter smiled and responded "That's great" and an "I'm happy for you" confused to why AJ had taken it so well she asked "Why" All the young teen said was "I don't know there is this feeling, like a connection that I have to ihm that I trust him. Kim smiled.

Now Kim and Aisha where both at the Angel Grove Mall shopping at Macy's since both they're daughter where on their field trip to the museum. And they both had the day off from work they decided to go shopping like old times.

"So how are you and Tommy?" asks Aisha while looking through the racks of blouses.

"Where doing great" responded Kim, smiling. Aisha smiled thinking how happy her best friend was. She grinned when something had popped into her head.

"So have you to…?" she asks leaving Kim to understand her question.

Looking at her friend confused ahs asks "What?"

"Well, you know.." repeats Aisha, looking at a Yellow and Red Blouse and decides to buy it, Waiting for Kim to catch onto her question.

After a second of thinking Kim gets it "Oh" "Aisha we just got together I don't want to hurry things. And neither does him. We're taking things slow." Replies Kim laughing "You know you sometimes you remind me of Rocky." continued Kim while looking through the racks of dresses for her date with Tommy this weekend. Aisha laughs at the comparison her friend is making and then her thoughts get filled of her red dressed friend _"I wonder how Rocky's doing?" "Maybe I'll give him a call"_ _coming_ back to reality she changes the subject "So how did AJ take it when you talked to her?"

"To my surprise she took it really well. She actually likes that I'm with Tommy"

"Really"

"Yeah" "And I asked her why she was taking this so well, she said that she had a sort of a connection to him that made her trust him." Continued Kim

Aisha listening to her friend something clicks in her head. She looks up at her friend "Kim you don't think Tommy is possibly.." before she can continue Kim interrupted "No, no, no ,no. He can't be" she says

"But Kim, if AJ felt a connection towards him that has to mean something. Didn't you guys.."

"AISHA!" yells out Kim causing the people at the store stare at her. A little taken back Aisha shuts up.

Kim closes her eyes and sighs "Sorry I yelled but can we please not talk about this." pleaded Kim. Aisha Just nodded.

Then both women kept walking around looking into other racks of cloths. After a couple of minutes Aisha then found a beautiful Pink dress perfect for Kim's date. She takes it out and gives it to her.

"Here take this and go try it out." Both walk to the fitting room. Kim put the dress on and walked out of the room and showed it to her friend. Aisha's eyes widened. The Dress was pink knee high halter strapless dress.

"Wow Kim you look beautiful" she says. Kim blushes and looks at the mirror "You think he'll like it."

"Girl he won't like it. He'll Love it" exclaims Aisha smiling wide.

After changing back into her normal cloths Kim went to the cashier to pay. After paying and walking out of the stores with bags on both arms they continued walking around the mall.

Breaking the silence Kim asks "So how are you holding up?" knowing that not so long ago her friend had divorced her husband. Two months ago she had found out her husband had cheated on her. So she just kicked him out of the house and into the street. Then filed for a divorce

"Oh I'm doing great" she says happily

"Really?" asks Kim surprised

"Yeah, there wasn't a spark anymore." "Why waste more years pretending. I mean I'm not saying that I don't love him but I just don't love him love him." She explains. Kim nods

"How's Saw doing?"

Aisha looks at her friend "She's doing better now, when I told her that I was divorcing him she told me that she had seen him always on the phone with someone and texting."

"Wow" Aisha nods. After their conversation both girls walk into four more stores and walk out with their arms filled with shopping bags. Deciding to go to the mall in one car Kim left her car at home and left in Aisha's; now both woman walked to Aisha's car in the lonely parking lot filled with cars they put their bags in the trunk of the car. Both ladies where distracted in putting their shopping bags into the yellow porche they didn't notice something coming from behind them and cover their mouths for no one can hear them and shock them with something making them go unconscious; Then both dragged into a black vortex. Leaving two dropped purses on the ground and both the passenger and driver seat doors open.

**A/N FINALLY I have updated :) I know long time. KIM AND AISHA KIDNAPPED! I Know don't worry they will be saved soon including some other people who will be mention in the next Part :) I have decided to get Aisha divorced because i want her to date in this story with a certain character that we all know and love :) So next chapter will be updated soon, really soon. But if i get a lot of reviews ill update it this weekend so please comment :) **

_Next chapter: __A day at the museum, Shopping and HOLY SHIT, GOLDAN MONKEY! Part 2 _


	10. Part 2

**YES! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATING. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T CONTINUED THIS STORY. I ACCIDENTALLY ERASED MY FIRST VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. AND I GOT LAZY ON WRITING AGAIN. BUT THEN ONE OF YOU GUYS EMAILED ME AND TOLD ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY SO...HERE IT IS. ENJOY :) **

The group was laughing at Steve as he was taking pictures with the wax statue of Kim Kardashien. Except for Sam, who was trying to be annoyed. "His smile is so cute. Whoa hold on what am I saying, knock it off Sam. He's just your friend, you don't like him. But..." Brought back to reality when AJ nudged her and told her that she was going to the bathroom, she just nodded and watched her friend leave.

* * *

Just as AJ was gonna enter into the girls bathroom she heard a weird noise. She went to were te noise was located. She stopped at the door that had a sign the said "Do not enter." But as stubborn as she was she entered. The room was dark; she started to look around the dark room.

She hid behind a stack of boxes when she saw a group of ugly grey creatures listening to a monster, she couldn't hear what it was saying, so she moved in a little closer. Just when she was about to move she felt someone grab her shoulder. When she turned around and saw one of those creatures.

"AHHH" she screamed in terror. Thinking of the first thing that came to mind AJ grabbed its arm and flipped it over her smashing the monster onto the boxes.

"Hey, You" exclaimed the monster who had been giving orders to the other monster. Not thinking twice AJ ran out of room.

* * *

"Okay guys let's keep a move on, still got more stuff to look at." Said Tommy, Steve took one last picture with George Lopez's head and started walking to where the other where at. When listening to one of the workers at the museum talking about the history of the history of the group of gladiator wax figures, the blond substitute noticed that there were only four teens instead of five.

"Oh no." the female thought to herself, walking to where Tommy was standing she whispered to him "Where's Amber?" trying not to bring any attention.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not here."

Looking at the group he only saw four of them. Trying not to panic he asks the group "Guys where's Amber."

Before the kids can reply they hear AJ's voice coming from the end of the hall. Not thinking twice Tommy and the blond ran to where the noise was coming from. Then the teens followed. On their way there they see AJ running in distress, Tommy stops her and put ting his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked

Panting she exclaims "Golden MONKEY!"

"What"

Before she can explain the ground start to shake, glass breaks, sculptures started breaking and falling. Thinking it's an earthquake people started running through the exit doors like animals. Then the wall that AJ came from explodes. Dust and dirt was everywhere. Coming out of the smoke two monsters appered with an army of ugly grey creatures; one monster was big and had golden armor with wings and looked like a gorilla. The other had black and burgundy armor with a sword and black helmet.

The Teens, who where the only ones left stood there in shock.

"Goldar" growled Tommy

"Tommy boy, long time no see." He said jokingly. Then looks at the blond next to him " Hello to you too miss Hammond."

"Your suppose to be dead" she says

"I was dead; thanks to Demitre here I'm alive and well." Responded Goldar; hinting to the monster next to him.

"What do you want now" Tommy asked

"The only thing _we've_ ever wanted, to rule the world."

"We?" Tommy asked "What do you mean- who else is here?"

Chuckling "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, always wanting answers, don't worry you'll know soon." Goldar said, taking out his sword he continues "Now enough chit chat and let's get down to business."

Both adults got into a fighting stance "Bring it" responds Tommy

"Putties attack!" exclaims Goldar

As the putties get closer Tommy turns to the others "Get out of here now."

"But what about you guys" says Sam to Tommy and Ashley.

"We'll be fine now go!" Ashley tells them

The teens then run to safety leaving the two former rangers to finish off the monsters.

* * *

When they get to the exit door AJ looks back to where their "Sub, Miss Hammond" and Tommy are fighting. Debating to go back and help them her thoughts are interrupted when Russell yells out.

"AJ, Come on" he says already with the door open

She looks back and sees Tommy being kicked on his stomach and fall on his knees. The turns to see the blond teacher being blasted into a window the land on the floor, helpless. AJ looks to where her friends were at, then runs to help the two adults.

* * *

Groaning when she feels an ache coming from her left arm, she looks at her shoulder and sees a glass inside her shoulder. Grabbing the glass, she pulls it out slowly and winces. Then she gets off the ground and gets into her fighting stance again.

"Ahh, up for more." Says Demitre, intrigued "Just surrender and I won't hurt that little pretty face of yours" he said flirtingly

Ashley laughs "In your dreams" replies coldly

"Ooh, feisty, I like it"

Ashley already annoyed shakes her communicator that turns into her morpher. "Let's rock it."Then transforms into the yellow space ranger.

"Yellow, nice" he said

Ashley groans and attacks him. Kicking him on the side, he grabs her leg, "Gotcha" he smirks under his helmet. Improvising, Ashley uses her other leg and kicks him on his head. Kneeling, she jumps back up and punches him.

Punches, kicks, and groans from both Tommy and Ashley were being shouted around the museum. Ashley was about to blast him with her blaster when he kicks it off her hand making it slide on the floor. Then he punches Ashley's helmets, he grabs her injured arm and twisted it behind her back making her scream in pain. He kicks her to the ground. He aims his hand at her; white glow starts to form on his hands. Just as he's about to destroy her he hears something, he's blasted into a wall.

Andros jumped off his glider and ran towards Ashley and helped her up.

"You alright?" he asks his injured wife. She nods; he notices a blood stain on her suit "Is you arm okay?" She pulls off of him and says "Yeah, it'll heal. Let's go" and runs to wear she last saw the red suited monster was. Andros sighs and follows her with his spiral saber.

* * *

The putties grabbed Tommy and held him as Goldar points his sword at his chest and Tommy groans. Sounds of blasts fill the room as Tommy awaits his death. When Goldar is about to stab him someone blasts his hand causing him to drop his sword and hold his hand with the other one in pain not seeing someone jump in the air and kick him in the chest, he falls on top a group of putties. AJ who landed crouching down blasted the putties that were keeping Tommy prisoner using Ashley's blaster.

She then helps him onto his feet. Tommy cough's and says "What are you doing here? I told you to go."

"I wasn't gonna let you fight them alone." She said with a look that said shut-up-and-let-me-help-you. He see's Goldar stand and grab his sword, then saw the swarm of putties destroying everything. He looks at AJ "Fine, you take care of those monsters over there and I'll take care of Goldar.

"You sure you can take him?" he nods "I've handled him before. I'm just a little rusty." He joked, smirking. AJ, not knowing what he meant, hoping he'd explain later nodded and went to go kick some monster ass. Tommy sensed someone behind him, looking back and ducked when he saw Goldar swinging his sword at him. The sword went over his head then Tommy tackled the golden monster.

* * *

AJ who's on top of one of the puttied is being swung. But she held on, what she didn't expect was the putty grabbing her by her pink blouse and throw her off of it. AJ landed on her feet and grabs the head of the monster and throws it over her and onto the floor. She sees two putties charging at her, one from the front and the other from behind. She did a split in the air and kicked them at the same time on the chest. She lands and see's them disintegrate and smiles.

"Thank you gymnastics." She said happily

She feels someone grabbing her shoulder, not thinking twice she flipped it over her. She realizes who she flipped.

"RHETT, I'm so sorry" she responds quickly, helping him up. He wipes of the dirt off him. "It's okay, nice trick by the way." he says smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she asks

"We weren't going to leave you behind" he responds then she see's Sam, Russell, and Steve coming up.

"Besides we weren't gonna let you have all the fun." said Steve, smiling.

"Yeah we wanna kick some monster ass to." Agrees Sam

"I'd love to continue this conversation, but we've got company." He said pointing to the swarm of putties.

"Right" they all say.

"Now Sam, you and Steve take care of those creeps. AJ, you and Rhett help the rangers while I go help Tommy" they all agreed and ran off in their groups.

* * *

Tommy then flips over him and kicks him on the back making him trip to the ground. Goldar groans and gets up.

"Enough!" yells Goldar and he stabs his sword into the ground making it shake and brake into half, and causing Tommy to fall into the gap, holding on to the edge. Goldar then walks up to him and stomps his foot on one of his hand leaving Tommy dangling in one hand. Goldar laughs evilly and says "Have a nice fall" he then raises his foot and just as he's about to stomp it someone grabs him from his wings and swung into a wall making him unconscious. Russell wipes of the dirt and runs to Tommy and helps him up.

"How'd you do that?" he asked even though he already had a hunch.

"I don't know I just happened" he responds honestly Tommy nodes "Alright; let's go take care of the putties."

"What about him?" he pointing to were Goldar landed.

"He won't wake up in a while" They went to go finish off the putties.

Russell shrugged then followed

* * *

Demitri punches Andros and slashes him with his sword then kicks him onto the wall. Andros groans in pain. Ashley runs to her injured husband and helps him up.

"You alright?" she asks worriedly

"Yeah, we need to get that sword"

"How? We can hardly beat, how are we gonna get him to drop the sword?" Before Andros can respond another voice appears "Maybe we can help with that" both rangers look at the two teen, running up to them.

"And we won't take no for an answer" includes Rhett

Both Rangers stared at them. Ashley already knew her answer the minute AJ asked, she just hoped that Andros thought the same thing. Andros knew that there wasn't time for debating so he agreed.

"Okay" the teens smile "Do you have a plan?"

"Of course we have a plan." Responded AJ quickly "You guys just distract ugly over there and we'll take care of the rest." She continues, both rangers nod and both teens run of to do their plan.

"There idea better work" says Andros frustrated

"Just trust them" replies Ashley, the rangers goes off to distract Demitri

* * *

AJ and Rhett run the other side of the museum, well what's left of it.

"So what's this so called plan we have?" asks Rhett trying not to sound frustrated.

"Well were going to get grumpy from behind and then get the sword" responded AJ while looking around the halls.

"THAT'S YOU"R BIG IDEA?" he yells out "Were in the middle of a freakin battle field and that's your big plan." Now sound beyond frustrated.

AJ looks at him annoyed "That's all I can think of at this very moment." "Unless you got any better ideas"

Rhett groaned, shaking his head.

* * *

Andros elbowed a Putty in its chest causing it to disappear. The two rangers didn't notice Dimitre striking his sword at them causing them to drop to the ground, demorphed. The putties pulled them onto their knees. Walking toward them Demitri chuckling he said "What a waste. Too bad I have to kill you. Unless…" Looking at Ashley "You'd come with me and join me. Then I'd let your little friend here live." Touching her bruised cheek, Shrugging him off she spit in his face "Never" she said sternly.

Wiping off the saliva from his helmet he replied "Very well." Then he slapped her in the face causing her to drop on the floor unconscious. Smiling in satisfaction Demitre looked at Andros who was struggling to get off the puttied grasp. "Say bye bye to your little girlfriend." He got his sword and just when he was about to slash her in the back AJ flipped in the air and landed on top of Demitrie's shoulders. She held on really tight on his neck and flipped him backwards.

Both falling to the ground Aj gets up and kicks the sword out of the way, passing it to Rhett who strikes at the putties that are holding Ashley and Andros captive. Not noticing the blue sparks on his fingers he runs towards the rangers.

Ashley groans as she wakes up feeling the ache on her cheek. "Are you guy's alright?" Rhett asked, concerned.

"Yeah" the both answered as the stood up."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking straight at Ashley who still had a red mark on her cheek. Giving him a faint smile she replies "Don't worry about it, we're able to heal faster than other people because of the ranger powers."

"Oh," he says "Okay"

"Now let's go help your friend over there." Nodding over to where AJ and Dimitre are fighting. The monster knees her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She falls to the ground gasping for air. Gripping the sword harder Rhett says "No, you guys take care of the other monsters. I'll take him." he growled.

Andros shakes his head "You don't know what you're up against." Rhett hardens his jaw "I've been tackled by guys twice his size, I can take him." He replies looking at Andros. Not waiting for the red rangers reply he run's to his best friend's aid.

"_No one messes with my girl." _

Whistling to get his attention, Dimitre looks at him then growls "Give me back my sword you human."

"Come and get it." He says

Growling Dimitre attacks him. Rhett dodges his punch and he swings the sword at him, causing a piece of his armor to come off and to take back a few steps. Rhett takes advantage of that to takeand takes another swing at him. He slashes him across Dimitre's chest, knocking him to the wall. Rhett then ran toward AJ.

Kneeling next to her he saw the beat up brunette whimpering in pain. Putting his hand behind her neck, he looked for any wounds.

"Where does it hurt?" he asks anxiously. Checking her face, only some bruises on her cheeks, forehead and jaw. When he got to her stomach she winced.

"Ouch." She whispered in pain. Feeling an ache in his chest he tells her "You've probably got a couple of broken ribs" examining her quickly. She just nodded

"Get me out of here."

Reacting quickly, he gave her the sword. Then scooped her up into his harms, She held onto him. "I've got you." He assured her, kissing her forehead, then started to run toward an exit door.

* * *

"We're almost there." Rhett panted, holding on to AJ. Almost making it to the emergency exit, Rhett was blasted on his back, sliding him and AJ to the ground. Disoriented Rhett tried to look for where the blast came from. Then he felt rush of pain on his face, causing blood to come out of his mouth. Looking up to see the assailant he saw a sword pointed at his face.

"Leaving already?" Dimitre said sarcastically.

Rhett glared at him. "Even though I wanted to kill one of those rangers, you will do." He said. About to attack Dimitre hears a groan coming from a couple of feet away from him. AJ was waking up from unconsciousness, she tried to get up but she couldn't. That's when she noticed Rhett. Dimitre looked at the beat up girl and then the bleeding boy. Notecing the look between the two, he smiled. "Ahh, Am I seeing a little love?" he asks mockingly. The two stay quiet. Chuckling, Dimitre puts his sword down and put it in his holster.

Walking towards the young brunette "There's nothing more painful than the heart itself boy." Explaining directly to Rhett.

Dimitre kicked AJ's body turning her onto her back, putting his foot on her chest, causing her to stop breathing.

"Let her go." Rhett yelled desperately, as AJ tried to gasp for air.

Dimitre ignored his demand and looked at him then back at AJ. "Night, Night." He told her, he put his hand out and the white glow appeared again.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins. AJ covered her face with her hands.

"NOOOO!" Rhett yelled

Everything felt like it went in slow motion; the blast came out of his hand. But then a Pink and _White_ blast came out of AJ's hands which over powered his blast, causing him to launch toward the group of putties that Samantha and Steve where fighting . That shocked the putties with pink lightning causing them to disintegrate.

Anger welled up in Goldar who saw the whole thing. Growling he decided his job was done, he then disappeared with the rest of the putties.

AJ was still in shock tried to get up. Rhett ran toward her, ignoring the ache on his left leg and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Amber didn't reply, Not saying anything else Rhett walked her out of there.

The others hurried to where the two teens where at, including the rangers (who had demorphed).

Steve was the first to ask "Whe…Wha…HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

They all stared at her waiting for an answer. After a pregnant pause she said.

"I…I don't know." Then everything went black.

TBC…..

**Please update! Thank you so much for staying with this story and motivating to write again. I've already written chapter 11. I'll update it as soon as i get more reviews. The more you guys review the faster i update. Ch.12 is already being made so stay tuned. **

**Sneak Peak:CH:11**

****"How long have I been awake?"

"Only a couple of hours."

"How bad was i hurt?"

"You had a couple of Broken ribs, a twisted ankle and some bruises."

eye's widening "How-How did i heal so fast?" asked AJ, looking at herself, flexing her muscles.

The women in pink put the scanner down and said "I'm not the right person to answer that question. But you'll know soon."

/

"Why would they wait and abush you guys?" said Sam

"It's like they knew you where gonna go check it out." continued Rhett

"But why?" said Andros. Then the doors open and a blond woman dressed in the same suit as the other but didn't have a morpher walked in " Because it was a diversion." she continued "Tha ambush at the mall and at the museum where both a diversion, a diversion to distract you guys from what they really wanted."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:YES LADIES AND GENTS I HAVE FINALY UPDATED,I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATNES, MY VERY LONG LATENESS. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER. HOPFULLY ILL HAVE CHAPTER 12 ON BY THE END OF THE MONTH SO YEAH, PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE SHOW :) **

Beep…Beep…Beep, the sound of the machine filled the room in which AJ was sleeping in. After only a couple of more minutes AJ started coming back into consciousness.

Blinking fast, getting accustom to the brightness of the room she started to look around, a few more hospital beds and miniature flat screen next to them. Noticing a needle injected into her arm she started pulling it off and didn't hear the doors across the room open.

"Oh good, your up." Said an Asian looking woman in her late 30s wearing some black boots, grey pants, a pink shit and a jacket with what looked like some kind of embodiments on it walks inside holding a tablet.

"Whe-Where am I?" stuttered AJ slowly starting to panic.

Walking over to her bed and grabbing a remote like figure she replies "This is the recovery room, its where we go when one of use are injured really bad in battle."

Pulling her self into a sitting position AJ started getting flashbacks of what had happened before she passed out. Groaning at the realization AJ stated, "So that really happened?"

"Mhm." The lady replies, continuing clicking on some buttons.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours."

"And how bad was I hurt?"

" We're gonna look that up now." She states doing some last things on the remote. Looking up at AJ she says, "Can you please lay down for me just a second?"

Not responding AJ obeys, looking at the machine she asks "What-what is that?"

"This is little guy, it scans you body for any injuries you might have and sees if its severe or not." Hearing a slight fear on the teens voice she assures her that it wont hurt at all. "You wont feel a thing."

Placing the scanner above her head a beam of light come out of it and scans AJ's whole body, after a few more seconds it turns of.

"That's it?"

"Yup." Replied the woman placing the machine where it was before and grabbing the tablet she placed earlier and turns on the flat screen. On the screen appears a animation of what looks to believe like AJ's body and next to it are the identifications of her injuries.

"So, how's it look?"

"Well actually not bad. Almost all of your bones are healed and so is you concussion and your ankle. You've healed really well since that last time I checked you when you arrived."

"How long was that?"

"Three maybe four hours."

Eyes widening AJ asks " How is that even possible, how did I heal in a short amount of time?"

Turning off the TV and placing the tablet down she looks at her. "I'm not the right person to ask, but you'll know soon." She continued, "Now come on your friends are waiting for you, you must be hungry right?"

Still confused she replies " Um a little."

"Okay, lets go then."

"Jumping off the bed fast caused AJ's legs to give out and fall but the lady helped her. "Whoa there, don't go to fast you're still a little banged up."

Nodding AJ slowly gets up, leaning a little bit on the bed.

"You good?"

"Yeah." She replies looking down at the woman's arms that where still holding on to her arm. Noticing the same item that the sub had today at the museum.

"You're a ranger aren't you?"

Grinning she lets go of her arm and give her, her hand she replies " Cassie Chan, second generation prink turbo and original space ranger."

Shaking her hand AJ replies "Amber Turner."

Smiling that walk out of the room into the hall.

* * *

"AJ!" exclaimed Sam, attacking her friend into a hug. Then the other four friends joined in.

"We're so glad you okay." Said Sam

"Me too." Replied AJ. Detaching herself from them all she continued "But right now, I need food."

Causing everyone in the room to laugh.

After eating some burgers and fries made from the "Magical Microwave" that Steve, and Cassie explained that it you could pic any kind of food you want and it will appear. Tommy and the other rangers walked in, including the pink one.

"AJ, we're happy to know that your well and healthy again." Stated the red ranger

"Um thanks." She said awkwardly

Russell interrupted "Now that we're all together here, can you explain all of this to use now?"

"It's a very long story to talk about in a short amount of time."

"Then give use the shorter version."

Sighing " Your not ready to know."

Getting irritated Sam replied, "Okay, listen. I got punched in the face about seven time, I hurt in places that I shouldn't be hurting in and see this?" indicating to her manicured hands. " I broke a nail trying to save your asses. So I suggest to start talking before I brake another one, if you know what I mean."

Tommy was about to reply when a voice came from the speakers on the ship. "Rangers, you are needed in the infirmary room, TJ, Carlos, and Zhane have arrived and are in need of your assistance.

* * *

Running inside the infirmary room everyone came across the three other rangers unmorphed and with bleeding wounds. Ashley, Cassie and Andros helped them onto one of the beds.

"What happened?" asked a frantic Cassie to the blue ranger

The black ranger answered softly "Ambush."

"Ambush?" questions Ashley

"Where?" asked Cassie

"And how?" said Andros

Coughing Zhane explains, "It was around noon and there was a disturbance outside of Angle Grove mall. I contacted TJ and Carlos to meet me there and check it out. When we got there their were some shopping bags on the ground and the trunk open.

TJ continued, " I sent Karone a picture of the plate of the car to trace the owner of it. Next thing we know we're being attacked by monsters."

"This isn't making any sense, these random attacks. At a museum, a mall?" said Andros

"There has to be something else to it." He continued

"There has to be and this somehow is connected to the reincarnation of Goldar."

" Wait Goldar's alive? How is that possible?" exclaimed Cassie "He's suppose to be dead."

"He was." Said Tommy pacing back and forth. "Goldar said that thanks to Demitri he's alive and well. " I believe that he can relinquish the dead."

"So you think Paradox has freed Demitri to bring back old villains that we destroyed? Asked Ashley

Tommy shrugged "It's a theory."

"Wait hold up. This is to much to take in. Who's Paradox and what does she have to do with all this? Steve asked confused

Tommy replied "Its-"

AJ cut him off "If you say its complicated, a long story or anything that is similar to those sentences be prepared for the havoc we're going to give you until you tell us. So I suggest you skip all that and start explain…please."

"_Just like her mother."_ Thought Tommy "She's an evil sorceries who wants to take revenge on all the rangers especially the ones who put away her sister and have man kind at her mercy."

Taking it all in AJ stood in front of them for a second and continued "It feels like I step inside an episode of Charmed or something." Walking to the side of bed that was vacant and sat on it.

"But that still doesn't explain why they would ambush you or why the other things attacked us at the museum. If they wanted you guys they could have taken you the minute you got there. All of you." Stated Russell

"You're right, why didn't they take us when they had the chance. We where almost finished with if it weren't for you guys." Said Andros

"Not once did they try and capture use." Said Ashley

"It was all planed out." Said Sam realizing it. "Its like an illusion. They do something to distract you from what's really going on. They only wanted us to see what we wanted to see, an attack like any other attack you guys fight. We where played."

Not hearing the doors slide open with her whole explanation someone behind them "She's right." Stated a blond woman dressed in the same suite as the rest of the rangers just without a morpher. "That ambush at the mall and at the museum where both a diversion, a diversion to distract you from what they really wanted."

"What did they want?" Asked AJ

"I just finished looking through the security Cameras from the mall's parking lot and ran the license plate number. The car was named under Aisha Cambell.

Sam gasped

"The video showed her and her friend walking toward the car when some monsters took them into a vortex…and that friend was Kimberly Hart."

AJ and Sam looked mortified

After a slight pause Karone Looked around everyone in the room "That was why they distracted you guys." Then looked at the group of teens.

"To abduct your parents."

* * *

Opening her eyes, seeing everything blurry Kimberly closes them then opens them again. Only seeing smoke and not to clear, Kim starts touching around. Feeling the metal tubes around her she realizes she's in a cage, remembering what happened earlier that day Kimberly looks around the room whispering "Aisha." "Aisha" walking inside the large cage she trips on something causing her to fall to the ground. Getting up she squints her eyes and sees a figure on the floor. Blue jeans, red t-shirt, black sneakers, she flips the body frontwards to see the face.

"Oh god." She says _"Please be alive, please be alive."_ She thinks, nudging the body.

"Wake up, please wake up…Come on Rocky please wake up." Tears forming in her eyes.

Not noticing someone walking up behind her and grabs her shoulder she screams but her mouth is covered.

"Shhh, Kim. Calmed down. Its just me." The male voice whispers into her ear. Dropping his hand he puts it on her back and moves it gently up and down as she cries. "Don't worry Kim. Aisha is on the other side. We'll find a way out, like we always do."

Wiping away the tears she replies quietly. "Hope so Jason, I hope so."

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS, SO PLEASE REVIEW. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Lying on the bunk bed, Steve closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Why aren't you guys panicking, our parents have been abducted by some freaks and they don't tell us why." Exclaimed Sam, pointing to the group of rangers outside on the main deck.

For the past hour they've been quite in the room. After Karone's revelation AJ and Sam threw questions asking why all of this was happening, but they all ignored their questions and directed them to one of the empty rooms saying that they'll explain everything to them later.

Walking out of the bathroom AJ, with her puffy red eyes from crying crawled onto the bed under Steve's and lies looking up at the beds ceiling.

"What's panicking gonna do, all its going to cause is more distress. The only thing we can do it wait. Even if it sucks." Laying on the other bunk bed under a sleeping Rhett.

Groaning Sam rests her head on the bed frame. Giving up, she lies down next to her best friend.

"Hey." She says quietly.

"Hi."

"How are you holdin up."

"I-I don't know…I'm scared, I'm scared that I wont get my mom back, that I might lose her. I lost my dad already; I don't want to lose the last person I care about. Sam, she's all I have left." Her voice cracking, tears forming in her eyes.

Wiping her tears, "I can't tell you every thing is going to be alright because I don't know if it will, but I will tell you this, I know what you're going through, heck all of us do but that only means that we'll be even more there for each other. When our parents are safe and we get out of this, we'll go to our weekly shopping trip and buy all the cloths we want."

"But I don't like shopping." She replied stubbornly

"Exactly, even though you hate it, at the end of the day you end up having a great time." Sam says cheerfully.

"Okay." AJ smiles.

"Then we can go to our spot in the food court and eat our favorite ice cream."

Laughing she says "Okay." Pulling her into a hug.

"Can I come?" Steve's head pops out of the top bunk.

"I was, then I heard ice cream. So can I?"

Rolling her eyes Sam replies, "Yes Steve, you can join us."

"Good, then you guys can buy me the triple scoop banana sundae."

Their conversation was cut short when DECA's voice rang through the speakers, telling them to meet Tommy and the rangers in the main deck. Once arrived Sam didn't wait for any of the rangers to speak.

"Now are you gonna tell us, what the hell is going on?"

"Yes, we can't stall anymore, we don't have much time. I'm only going to say this once, it's a long story and I don't want to repeat it." Replied Andros, giving Tommy a quick look.

"So bring on the popcorn and take a seat, cause this is gonna be a long night." Said TJ already healing from his injuries.

The doors slide open and a medium length robot walks in, walking over to Andros who is standing by one of the computers handing him a hard drive.

"Is this all?"

"Yes, it was all I could find in such a short time." Said the robot, with its squeaky voice.

"Cool." Whispered Steve, wanting to touch it.

Turning to the teens Andros began. "You all already know what we are and what we do. But there were many other rangers before us…Around the early 1990s an alien named Zordon." Putting the hard drive in, an image of a pail looking man appears. "Zordon came from another planet called Eltar, he came to our world to protect it when an evil sorceress named Rita Repolsa and her minions were accidently set free in another plane. They came here to take our world from us and conquer it." Another picture with Rita and her minions.

"Zordon and his loyal companion, Alpha" indicating to the robot in the room. "-Recruited a group of teens that were, sort of special in there own way. They were teleported to his lair and were told of the threat and agreed to become the original Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Their colors consisted of Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, and Black. Along the way a new ranger arrived, the White ranger- they were the most powerful rangers alive especially after they became the ninja rangers. But some of the original rangers left and new ones were chosen, they were the second generation Red, Yellow, and Black; the red ranger had the power of the gorilla, yellow had the bear and black had the frog-"

Steve laughed at the statement. "Sorry, please continue."

"The Pink, Blue, and white ranger had the power of the crane, the wolf, and falcon. They were the beginning of the evolution of rangers, year after year the rangers changed after them. But one year Zordon was taken from an evil queen named Divatox and took over Angel Grove and allied with all the villains to take over the world. And the only way to end the war between us and them was to take Zordons life and use his powers to kill them all, in the end most of them died and some turned human." Said Andros, sadly.

Ashley decided to step in and finish the conversation. "But wanting to take revenge for changing her sister Paradox, who is more dangerous than Divatox herself was kept in a special facility for people like her in a planet called Terra Venture. She escaped recently with another monster who is capable of bringing back the dead…which they did and you just saw a sneak peek of what's to come. If our hypothesis is correct, she's planned to revive the most dangerous monsters that all of the rangers destroyed. Paradox want to take revenge on Zordon ,but since he;s dead the only way she gets what she wants is by destroying the only thing he's ever cared about, his rangers…She's going to take us down one by one sooner or later, and she's going to start with the originals first." She concludes.

After a pregnant pause Rhett speaks. "So what you're saying is that- and they are-?"

"Yes Rhett…your parents were rangers." Stated Andros

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hold the phone, stop the truck, your saying our parents were super heroes in spandex?!" "That's impossible, my dads a salsa instructor he cant fight for his life. Your saying he can take down monsters with one hand?" stated Steve.

"I'm sorry, but my mom cant be a ranger, she would have told me. We tell each other everything." Said Sam

Nodding Andros click 'Play' on the keyboard and videos of Jason, Aisha, Rhett, Kim, Billy, and Kat all fighting in battle and morphing into their suits.

"No way." Says Rhett, looking at a video of Billy.

"Oh my god." Says Steve

"…" AJ

Sam and Russell just stood there with their mouths open.

Closing her mouth Sam asks, "Wait, what about our other parents, if only one of them were rangers?"

"No, they're safe, like you said they only ones that were rangers."

" But what about my mom she was also the pink ranger, was she taken?"

"We already contacted her, she's safe. She too was a secondary ranger, after Kim's departure. The only second-generation ranger that was captured was the red ranger; he was with your father at the time of the abduction. I believe you are familiar with him, Rocky?"

"Uncle Rocky?! Seriously?" replied Russell, surprised but relived.

"Dude, your family rocks. I only got one ranger, you got three." Said Steve

Counting the number of rangers on the screen Rhett exclaimed, "Hey, where's the white ranger, he isn't in here. Was he taken too?"

"Um, they tried but they were unsuccessful." Said TJ, with a grin on his face.

"Why's that?" asked Sam

None of them had time to respond until AJ exclaimed. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh My God!" Running her hands through her hair, pacing back and forth. All the pieced now put together. From her mom knowing her friend's parents because they all went to the same high school together, to Tommy going to the same school too and the monster only going after him the entire time.

Looking at her like as if she has two heads Sam asks, "What's wrong?"

Ignoring her question, looking at her friends, "This is just not possible. I can't even believe all this- ug-eh-my-my-mmom-is dating the white ranger. The pink and white rangers are dating? Its so unreal- yet so cliché.

"Wait, what?"

"AJ, what are you talking about?" Rhett said, looking at her with worry.

"What I'm saying is that Tommy is the white ranger." Looking directly at him. "I need to laydown." Breathless, she takes a seat on one of the chairs.

All looking at Tommy, waiting for him to speak.

"Yes, I was the white ranger, I had a feeling that something was going to happen today, so I brought Ashley along with me just incase, but I didn't know that the others were taken."

Nor knowing what to say Sam changes the conversation to what was really important right now.

"So, what are we gonna do to get our parents back?"

"You aren't going to do anything, its too dangerous, we'll find them and bring them back safe and sound." Said Tommy

"What? No, we want to help. Its our parents out there probably dying, you don't even know where to start. You need all the help you can get."

"No and I mean no. I don't wan to tell your parents that you died trying to be heroes and taking manners into your own hands. You don't even have the proper training. So no, and that's final."

"We'll do whatever it takes to find them. You just have to be patient." Said Ashley softly.

Glaring at Tommy, Russell replies with a nod and walks out of the deck back to the room.

With the rest following behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK! YAYAYAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :) **

**3:00am **

After staying in the room alpha directed them to a bigger room, one for the girls and one for the boys. After deciding who got the bigger bed Steve laid asleep on the king size bed, snoring while Russell and Rhett slept on the same separate twin beds knowing that sleeping with Steve, they'd end up on the floor.

Still lying awake Russell kept thinking back to the day they've had. Worried where his father might be right now, scared that he might never see him again. Looking at the clock on the nightstand it read 3:05am; he decided its time for some shuteye. Nodding off to sleep he's startled when he feels a hand covering his mouth, about to scream the person shushes him. Getting his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed the soft hands covering his mouth and smells the vanilla scented lotion on them.

"Amh Jaymh, hmuah har youh doinmg?

"What?" she whispers, taking her hand off him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, I'm going to find my mom and the others and I know you want to do the same." She discuses quietly.

"But-"

"Please like you haven't ignored someone's order or do I have to go into story time and tell you about the time you snuck out after your mom-mph" Russell covers her mouth."

"Okay. Lets go."

"Good, go get changed." Standing up she goes to the other bed.

"Bist." She shakes his shoulder. "Bist, Rhett." "Get up." She groans when he snuggles back into his pillow. Grabbing the pillow he's cuddled onto she hits him with it.

"Owhmph." She covers his voice by slamming the pillow on his face.

"Shhh, get up and get changed."

"What?" he asked confused

"We don't have time for me to explain this again. So go." Giving him an urgent look. Getting out he goes straight to his pants that are lying on the ground, putting them on quickly. Putting on his shirt he doesn't notice a certain brunette ogling at his body.

Coughing she says "Nice boxers by the way." She point out at the little heart stamped on his boxers. Blushing he rushes to finishing getting dressed.

"Steve." Whispers Sam, smacking his head. "Steve", groaning he rolls over ignoring her and snuggles into the blanket, sticking his head under one of the pillows. Having had enough Sam takes off the blankets carefully and pushes him from the bottom and rolls him off the bed, onto the ground. Making a big 'thump' when he landed.

"Owww." He groaned on the floor. Grabbing his cloths she throws them on him telling him to get changed then leaves him.

Sleepily, he puts on his shirt, still sitting on the floor.

"Crazy chick."

Once all the guys were dressed they made there way to the hallways quietly.

"Where are we going?" asked Steve

"To get our parents."

Looking at the others surprised her asked "Are you serious."

"You didn't actually believe that we were gonna let them brush us off like that, did you?" say AJ

Stopping at one the doors, she takes out a card from her pocket she slides it into the slot, opening the doors.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Russell

"From one of the rangers, when we were at the recovery room one of their jackets was on the table, it was in of the pockets, I got it when they weren't looking. It's a universal card, it opened all the doors." Said Sam

"What is this place?" asks Rhett.

Walking in, the room was all-dark except for the set of computers that were all stacked together around a table full of keyboards. Turning on the lights they got a better view.

"AJ and I went waking around when everyone went to bed, the computers are connected to GPS signals of all the morphers but we didn't know how to work with it. All we know is that it indicated where they are and if they're active." Says Sam

"So we decided to get help form you guys." Said AJ

"But what's this gonna do with finding our parents." Say Russell

"Don't you remember what the rangers said, they are the strongest monsters alive, we wont stand a chance if we go at them without protection or weapons."

"So you think the only way to stop them…is for us to morph into rangers." Said Steve, flatly.

Nodding Aj and Sam agree. After a moment of silence Rhett breaks it by stating "Okay, I'm in."

Rubbing his hand together he takes a seat on the chair and worked his magic.

"How do you know this shows where the morphers are?"

"The manual." Said Sam simply, avoiding eye contact.

"And where's the manual?"

Looking at Russell she responds fast. "AJ shredded it."

"SAM."

"You did what?"

"It was an accident, Sam was working to slow so I got the manual, we fought aaand you can guess from there what happened." She responds looking at the shredder in the corner.

"We can finish this later, what am I looking for?" asked Rhett

"The inactive morphers, the one's that the former rangers aren't using."

"Alright." He replies, cracking his knuckles he starts typing. After a few more minutes of typing he finally says happily "Got it."

They huddle around him looking at the screens, a map of of the world with five red dots appear.

"What is this?" said Russell

"These are the people who have inactive morphers."

"But most of these people are outside of the country." Said Steve

"Only three, the other two are in the states but check this out." Opens a new window in the computer. "The red rangers morpher is already here."

"What do you mean?" said AJ

"The morpher, it's in the ship. In a room on the other side of the ship."

"That's great, do you think you can find it?"

"Yeah hold on- got it. But its under high security, the card wont work. Youll need a code to open the doors.

"Can you-"

"Already did." Writing the code down on a piece of paper.

"Do you think you can get an exact location on the others?"

"Yeah,- already sent it to your phones." He responds.

"That's far, how are we gonna get there."

"By using transportation." Said Steve "Remember when Ashley told us what those tubes in the break room were for. All we need to do is think of where we want to go."

"Right, that's good." Said Sam

"But we'll also need actual transportation when we arrive." Smiling without looking at the others, he clicks on a key causing different vehicles to appear on the screen.

"Oh yea." Says Steve, looking at the green 97 mustang.

"Before we chose cars, we have to see who goes with who? The morphers are in different parts of the world. We'll have to split." Said AJ

"Well the green and yellow rangers are both in Canada. So Steve and I will go there." Said Sam, looking at her phone reading the coordinates.

"Oh man, I wanted to be the red ranger." Said Steve, whining.

They all just stare at him.

"Ill go with you guys, to keep you from not killing each other and I have enough fighting experience from my dads training just in case we run into any of those goons again." Said Russell

"Okay, then AJ and I will go together." Said Rhett, looking at her.

After choosing their vehicles, Russell, Sam, and Steve with a lot of discussion and smack to the heads they decide on a red Jeep. As for Rhett and AJ, they chose a blue Mustang.

Walking out the room, leaving no traces of evidence of them ever being there. Going to the other side of the ship quietly they found what they were looking for.

"Here it is." Said Rhett, putting in the code the doors slid open. Fog comes out, walking in, there is a row of suits in a glass box and its morphers in a case in front of each of them.

"Wow." Said Sam

"These are the Might Morphin suits." Said AJ, looking at the white ranger suit.

"Why aren't these up on the GPS thingy?" asked Steve walking to the end of the room, seeing a red suit.

"They're broken." Said Rhett looking at the blue ranger morpher through the case, a crack right down the middle of its golden coin.

Looking down at the description Steve calls the other.

"Look." He points out.

_Tommy Oliver, Red Turbo Ranger _

_TJ, 2__nd__ Red Turbo Ranger _

"How many rangers do you think he was?"

"A lot more than we think here's another set, the Zeo Rangers, and look Russell your moms here too."

Making their way over there they read template.

_Katherine Hillard, Pink Zeo Ranger _

"What about these ones?" Said AJ

"Maybe, they are important and antique than the others." Guessed Russell.

Not noticing Steve going back to the red turbo rangers case, he opens it. When grabbing the morpher, a red shock went through his body. Convulsing, he lets go and stumbles to the ground, gasping for air.

"Are you okay man?" asked Russell

Shaking a little he replies, "I'm fine, um just need to sit a sec."

Huddling around the morpher, the rest stare at it in confusion.

"Why'd it hurt Steve?"

"Maybe cause he wasn't the right person to have it." Said Sam, plainly.

They all turn their head towards Russell.

"You guys think its me? No way." he denies.

"Rus, your dad was the red ranger, maybe it will accept you since it's practically in you blood."

Sighing he makes his move, grasping it he takes it out of the case, a wave of red flows through him.

"So how does it feel?" asked AJ

Moving around he says "Nothing. I feel the same." Looking at himself trying to find a difference.

"Maybe it just needs time to adjust."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Okay guys I think its time to go. We're wasting time." Said Rhett

Agreeing, they all make there way to the break room. Standing beside the tubes they say one last goodbye.

"Good luck." Said AJ, hugging Sam

"You too."

"See you later bro." said Russell, hugging him giving him a pat on the back.

"Ditto."

Aligning themselves on the tubes, they let go sliding down, out of the ship. Little did they know that a certain yellow and red ranger were witnessing them leave form the main deck.

"Are you sure we should have let them go?" asked Ashley worried, leaning onto Andros, putting her arms around him from behind.

"It's there time. Zordon said it was there time." He replies, recalling the dream he had not so long ago.

"Lets just hope it all goes well."

"They will. They're stronger than they can imagine."

"Well they are the big three." Said Ashley sounding worried. "Stronger doesn't even describe it. They just don't know it yet."

Hearing him sigh "Regret not telling Tommy about this when he was leaving?"

"No just the stress of all this. And this is only the beginning."

"Well it comes with the territory." She says. Kissing his cheek. "Now come on, the kids are gonna notice we're not in bed and are going to start crying." Getting off him.

"Okay." He replied tiredly, both opening their morphers. Clicking on the teleportation button, appearing in front of there home.

**A/HOPED YOU LIKED IT SO PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
